Sometimes, Hero's Need Saving
by Princess Misery
Summary: COMPLETED! Sam is staying with Bobby and his two nieces Tyler 28, Grace 12 whilst he gets over the demon blood. Bobby's eldest Niece doesn't like the Winchester brothers, how will they get on? Will Tyler learn to like or even love them?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all.

Firstly, thanks for reading.

Secondly this is only going to be a short story and at the moment my intentions are for this to be a story about Sam getting over the demon blood! Other than that I have no direction so far.

Please leave some feedback, good or bad, but if bad please be constructive!

Oh and you know the drill I dont own Dean or Sam or Bobby.

**

* * *

**

**Sometimes, Hero's Need Saving.**

Tyler was preparing dinner for herself, Bobby, Sam, Dean and Grace. Dean and Sam had arrived over two hours before and were filling Bobby in on their latest adventure of demons, ghosts and ghouls.

Tyler and her 12 year old sister, Grace, had been at their Uncle Bobby's for 3 months now ever since Bobby had been told he would probably be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life. Bobby had no other family so Tyler had no other choice but to uproot her sister from school and her friends and bring her to Bobby's to take care of him.

Grace thought it was amazing, the best thing _ever!_ She loved her Uncle Bobby. When Bobby first called Tyler and asked her to come and live with him for a while to help him out Tyler had had no other choice than to explain to Grace that the Supernatural books she loved so much and demons and evil were real, that things that go bump in the night were real.

Grace had surprised her and told her that she had read all of Uncle Bobby's letters to Tyler keeping her updated on the hunting world and about Dean and Sam, so Grace already knew that demons were real but wanted Tyler to tell her when she was ready.

It was a huge weight off Tyler's shoulders but she still resented the fact that Grace wasn't allowed to be an innocent child the way she should be, she couldn't have the childhood Tyler, Dean and Sam missed out on.

Tyler walked in to the main room where Sam was in the middle of a demonstration of how he had killed the latest evil thing. "I'm gonna go pick up Grace from school" Tyler began putting on her coat

"I'll go get her, could do with some fresh air" Bobby replied. Although Bobby was in a wheelchair he, Dean and Sam had managed to 'customise' a car in order for him not to use his feet.

"No you stay here, catch up with the boys" Tyler insisted

"Its fine they'll be here for a few days anyway"

_Great!_ Tyler thought but didn't say. "Grab some beers from the store on your way back" Tyler told him retreating to the kitchen.

Dean and Sam had made the house more accessible for Bobby and his chair, which Tyler was thankful for as she didn't want to have to do it, although in the three months she had been there she had tidied up a lot, books were now in a book case, tables were used to eat off not horde junk, all mechanical items were to be left outside in the outhouse, she had even had some carpets fitted in the living room (with a devils trap underneath of course) and she had purchased three large sofas and a large screen TV. If her and Grace were going to live there they needed some basic essentials (although cable TV wasn't essential as Bobby had pointed out). Basically she had made the house a home and not a pit stop/library/research facility/demon prison.

"You need some help fixing dinner?" Dean asked following her in to the kitchen as Bobby left the house.

"Nope" Tyler told him as she pottered around the kitchen wiping surfaces.

"Ok, what is your problem?" Dean snapped at her

"Dean don't" Sam warned

"No Sammy, I'm sick of this, we've been coming here over three months now and every time she's around she treats us like crap so come on Tyler get it off your chest what's up?"

Tyler took a deep breath "you know what? I promised myself I wouldn't do this, I wouldn't let Bobby down…but screw it, my problem is YOU" Tyler shouted turning to face the brothers who stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "YOU TWO ARE MY PROBLEM!" Sam and Dean starred at her astonished; neither of them expected the fury in her voice "YOU WALTZ IN HERE EVERY COUPLE WEEKS AND FILL BOBBY IN ON YOUR LATEST WAR STORIES THEN ASK FOR HIS HELP. TELL ME SOMETHING WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU JUST CALLED BOBBY TO SEE HOW HE IS?" Neither Sam nor Dean replied "yeah that's what I thought. Tell me Sam when's Bobby's birthday?" Sam looked at his feet "Dean what's the name of Bobby's dead wife, my aunt's name?"

"I…I…don't…I think" Dean stumbled over his words

"See that's my problem. Bobby bends over backwards for you two, runs to help you whenever you need it, never forgets your birthday, he's the father your dad never was and you two can't even remember his birthday. Don't get me wrong Bobby worships you two, and I truly believe that you will stop the apocalypse I really do and after Bobby you two would be next on my list to call if I had a demon problem, but that doesn't mean I like either of you. Just once, just one time why can't you call Bobby when you don't need his help?"

"Your right" Dean sighed sitting in the nearest chair at the kitchen table.

"Damn straight I'm right! I know you're good at what you do and I know you've saved thousands, maybe millions of people but answer me this how many innocent people have suffered or died helping you? Pamela, Anna, Henriksen, hell me and Grace!"

"We can't be perfect" Sam told her

"and I wouldn't expect you to be, and I'm sure your both really nice people but I just…Bobby sent me letters, sometimes 3 or 4 in a week and told me all about your latest adventures, kept me up to date on everything to do with you but did Bobby ever tell you about me and Grace? I wonder why?"

"Cause he doesn't want us to use you the way we use him" Dean sighed

"Your not as dumb as you look" Tyler said as she heard Bobby's car pull up outside "dinner's ready, help yourselves I've lost my appetite" Tyler left the room as Bobby and Grace entered the house.

* * *

Sam walked around the scrap yard looking for Tyler, she hadn't come back in to the house since storming out, that had been three hours ago. Sam, Dean and Bobby had decided it would be best for Sam to stay at Bobby's until he was 100% sure that the demon blood was out of his system, until then he had no business hunting but Bobby had told Sam that he had to be the one to break the news to Tyler.

Sam saw Tyler a few feet in front of him lying on the bonnet of a car with her headphones in and her eyes closed. Sam took a deep breath preparing himself to approach her. What was he going to say? How was he going to tell her? How would she react?

"Stop starring at me and just say what you gotta say" Tyler told him taking her headphones out of her ears. Sam let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in and crossed the distance between him and the car. "If you're looking for an apology you're not going to get one"

Sam shook his head "no, not at all, your right…I just, I need to tell you something without you blowing up"

"I'm gonna blow up if you don't spit it out already"

"Can I?" Sam asked pointing to the bonnet of the car, Tyler nodded and moved over so Sam could fit beside her once he was comfortable he began "you know all about the demon blood right?"

"I got the censored version yeah"

"Well me, Bobby and Dean decided I shouldn't be hunting until we know that it's…"

"Your staying here aren't you?" Tyler interrupted him

Sam nodded "Dean's already left. If it's a problem I'll go, I'll go somewhere else, do this on my own"

"No, Bobby would never forgive me and I guess Hero's need saving sometimes to"

"Thank you"

"Oh you're not getting off that easily!" Tyler told him turning to face him for the first time "there are conditions!"

"I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"Probably not. Firstly, no moping around the house, no self pity! Secondly you can tutor Grace, your some boy genius right, use it, thirdly you can help out round the house, I'm not a maid, and lastly I want to keep things as normal as possible for Grace, so I'm gonna get a job and you can help Bobby out when I'm at work"

"I think I can live with them conditions" Sam agreed as Tyler slid down the bonnet of the car and stood up.

"Oh and anything bad happens to Grace whilst you're here I'll shoot you in your sleep" Tyler smiled sweetly at him before walking away.

* * *

Tyler knocked on Grace's bedroom door "come in" Grace called from inside.

"Hey squirt" Tyler said crossing the room and sitting beside her sister on her bed. "What you reading?"

"I'm reading 'The Monster At The End Of This Book', Chuck posted it a couple days ago. Sam and Dean are just finding out Chuck's a prophet" once Dean and Sam had told Chuck about Grace he decided he was going to send Grace his 'rough drafts' and she was to send them all to his publisher upon his death, if that would ever happen.

"So you're almost up to date on the whole Dean and Sam saga?"

"Yeah" Grace almost squealed with excitement

"Would it not be easier to just go downstairs and ask Sam, get a first hand account?"

"No, I like the way Chuck writes, plus Sam would censor bits, or miss bits out"

Tyler laughed "ok I see your point. You know that Sam's staying a while?"

Grace's smile grew and touched her eyes "I know its great isn't it"

Tyler forced a smile "yeah. It will be good for Bobby to have a guy in the house"

"You don't want him here?" Tyler never could hide her true feelings from Grace so she never understood why she tried.

"It's not that, it's just…"

"He's not as bad as you think. Give him a chance. For Bobby's sake!"

"Yes sir" Tyler saluted "few more pages then lights out" she kissed her head.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clarify Tyler is 28 years old and Grace is 12 years old.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two months later…

Tyler entered the house coughing and sneezing at the same time, she hated being ill. She could hear the TV at full volume, some action movie by the huge explosion that rattled her bones. No doubt Bobby, Grace and Sam were sat on the sofa eating popcorn, drinking coca-cola and not cleaned up after their dinner. It was gone 8pm and Tyler didn't want to be cleaning a kitchen after finishing a long shift at work.

Sam, Bobby and Grace looked up at her as she entered the room "you look like hell"

"Thanks Grace, that makes me feel so much better" Tyler crossed the room and entered the Kitchen rolling up her sleeves ready for the mess. Tyler stopped in her tracks and looked around the room; it was clean, very clean.

"You want a coffee?" Sam asked walking passed her

"Sure, yeah. Who cleaned?"

"Me, figured you could do with a night off, plus like you said you're not a maid"

"Err…thank you Sam, I appreciate it"

"You know I think that's the first time you've actually said my name!"

"you keep cleaning and making me coffee I'll call you whatever you want me to call you" she told him sitting at the table and running her hands through her hair before having a coughing fit.

"You want some aspirin?" Sam offered

"No I've taken some, think I just need a decent night's sleep" she took the coffee Sam offered to her and took a sip.

"Well don't worry about Grace tomorrow I'll take her to the movies or something, you take the day for yourself, well until you have to go to work"

Tyler shook her head "no, I couldn't ask you to do that"

"It's not a problem Tyler, I don't mind, it's the least I can do. It's not like she's any trouble"

"Are you sure?"

"It would be my pleasure"

Tyler smiled "Thanks Sam"

* * *

Sam had to admit he had thoroughly enjoyed his day with Grace, he had taken her to an art gallery and museum and she had seemed to enjoy herself to, well if she didn't she was worthy of an Oscar.

It was almost 5 and Grace had decided she was hungry but insisted that they go to pick Tyler up from work and all go for a pizza and to see a movie together and take Bobby a pizza home. Bobby was embarrassed about his wheelchair and refused to go anywhere public unless it was necessary.

Grace rushed in to the restaurant where Tyler worked ahead of Sam, when Sam entered Grace was already hugging Tyler and as he approached them he heard Grace begging Tyler to go with them. "Please don't make me sit through a Zac Efron movie alone!"

Tyler laughed "ok, ok, give me five minutes to change"

* * *

Grace sat at the table with Sam and Tyler and was gushing over Zac Efron, Sam and Tyler listened "ok Grace, breath" Sam laughed

"Oh come on Sam, like you never had a celebrity crush when you were my age" Grace whined

"Ok, point made"

"Oh did you hear the avoidance there?" Tyler teased

Grace smirked "I did, come on Sam, who was it? It's gotta be embarrassing"

"Baby from Dirty Dancing" Grace and Tyler burst in to a fit of hysterics and Sam joined them. This was the first time in a long while he had felt normal.

"Oh god" Grace sighed getting her breath "Tyler's is worse"

Tyler scowled at her sister "you're so grounded!"

Sam laughed "oh god it must be bad"

"There's two actually" Grace began, Tyler sat shaking her head at her sister laughing "Harrison Ford and Sean Connery"

"In my defence Harrison was the whole Indiana Jones thing and Sean was the accent!" Tyler concluded. Sam and Grace both laughed more at Tyler trying to justify her crushes.

* * *

Sam placed a sleeping Grace in her bed as Tyler threw back the covers. Grace had fallen asleep in the car on the way home and Tyler didn't want to disturb her so Sam had carried her from the car to her bed.

Tyler closed the door quietly after her and Sam had left the room "Thank you Sam" Tyler said quickly as Sam proceeded across the hall to his room. Sam stopped and turned to face Tyler "Now I'm going to say something that I don't say very often so you may want to record it because if you tell anyone I'll deny all knowledge"

Sam laughed "Don't worry I can keep a secret"

Tyler walked a little closer to Sam and took a deep breath "First of all I owe you an apology, what I said to you and Dean I was out of order, I had no right and I'm sorry" she whispered as to not wake Grace.

"Tyler you don't…"

"Yes I do. I was angry at you and Dean because of Bobby and it was stupid of me, no one put a gun to Bobby's head and made him help you. He knew what he was doing and he knew the consequences of what he was doing"

"Tyler please don't" Sam held his hand up to stop her from talking. "I don't deserve your apology"

"Yes you do Sam" Tyler said aloud, when she realised she was going to wake Grace by talking at full volume she took Sam's hand and lead him down the stairs and in to the living room. "Sam I believe in destiny or fate or whatever. We choose our own paths but no matter what the end result is always going to be the same, it's just the journey that varies"

"What are you saying?"

"The whole raising the devil thing" Sam looked down at his feet, she used her hand to gently raise his head to look at her "what I'm saying is no matter what path you chose, to go with Ruby to believe her or to not believe her and stay on the straight and narrow something else would have happened and you'd still have ended up in the same place. We can't run away from ourselves. Where we're meant to be. I know it's a bit of a sucky destiny but you can't beat yourself up about it. Think about it your mom made a deal with a demon before you were even born, Dean went to hell to learn the skills he needed to kill Lucifer once and for all"

"I never stood a chance did I?" Sam laughed moving away from Tyler and her intense stare to sit on the couch.

"No I guess you never. But I really am sorry; you're not as bad as I thought. But I honestly believe your letting the demons win being here. You should be out there fighting evil and doing what you do best, not for redemption which I bet your thinking, but for you!"

"Thank you Tyler"

"Don't thank me to much I'm only sucking up so you'll do the washing up more often" Tyler laughed. "And I want to thank you for all that you've done for Grace, I think she wouldn't have coped half as well as she has coming here and I truly believe that's because of you"

* * *

Sam and Tyler were sat on sofa, Tyler had her legs tucked under her and Sam was slouched down on the chair stretching his legs as far out in front of him as he could get.

"So what's your story?" Sam noticed the grimace that quickly shot across Tyler's face before she composed herself.

"My life…" she began "your usual story. Dad died when I was 3, don't really remember him and to this day I don't know what kind of demon killed him. Mom always gave me different stories. When I was old enough to use a weapon without harming myself my mom took me hunting, well I say hunting she more or less used me as bait, 'the poor little cute kid needs help and is all alone in a dark alley' thing. Worked most times to. I know it sounds awful but I never understood her hunting, I mean I know it was because of my dad but I barely remembered the guy and I always kinda resented her for holding on to the past when me and her could have had a future. Regardless, Mom meets some hunter whilst we're travelling and ends up pregnant. And I finally thought this was it, this was the point when she would realise she couldn't hunt anymore, and she didn't for a while. Long enough to give birth to Grace anyway"

"That's rough" Sam added his thoughts

"That was Mom. I woke up in the night to a 3 month old Grace screaming the place down. Mom had left $100 and a note saying if she wasn't back in two weeks to go to her brothers, Bobby's. I was 16 with my 3 month old sister, had no idea where I was or how to get to Bobby's. Haven't seen or heard from her since"

"Did you ever look for her?"

"Honestly?" Sam nodded at her "I never wanted to. She hadn't been much of a mom to me and clearly she didn't want to be a mother to Grace. And if she had come back to claim us I'd have kicked up a storm and fought for Grace anyway. Bobby looked, he'll deny all knowledge of it but I know he did, but then I think he realised if she wanted us she'd have come for us. I wanted Grace to have a normal life, so when I was legally old enough to be her guardian we left Bobby's and started our new life"

"And then you got dragged back in to it because of me and Dean"

"No not at all, you heard Grace, she knew everything anyway I was just being naïve thinking I could hide it from her"

"Has she asked about hunting?"

Tyler laughed and nodded "told her when she was 16 I'd take her on a hunt."

"What if she wants to carry on?"

"Then I won't stop her, I'll advise her as best I can but I won't make any decisions for her"

"Like your mom did with you?"

"Exactly" Tyler agreed "or I might lock her up in Bobby's Demon Dungeon, haven't quite decided yet" Sam laughed.

* * *

Grace bounded down the stairs and in to the living room "Uncle Bobby you…" Grace stopped speaking when she almost crashed in to Bobby in his wheelchair staring at Tyler and Sam who were sleeping on the couch.

"Ssshhhhh" Bobby told her "that's the first time he's slept without nightmares since he's been here" Bobby whispered.

Grace looked at Sam and Tyler. Sam was sat on the sofa stretching his legs out on the floor and Tyler was resting her head on his stomach and curled up beside him. "Well let's leave them to it" Grace suggested.

* * *

"When are you going to tell Tyler?" Grace asked Bobby as they strolled slowly by the river. Grace closed her eyes and smiled up at the sun, it felt so nice on her face.

"As soon as I need to" Bobby informed his niece. It felt good to stretch his legs, to be walking again.

"I don't know why we can't just tell her you can walk again? Its not like it happened over night, you worked hard and you did it, we should be celebrating" Grace said stopping at the bench they sat on every week.

"I know Gracey, but it's not just about me" Bobby told her sitting at the bench, he was the only person allowed to call her Gracey. "If we tell Tyler, she'll stick around for a while, make sure I can cope on my own, but when she realises I'm fine she'll up and leave again. And I don't blame her for that but…"

"But Sam needs her" Bobby looked at her in surprise "I'm not a dumb kid Uncle Bobby I notice these things. They need each other, Sam does as much for her as she does for him and she doesn't even realise it"

Bobby hugged Grace to him and kissed her head gently "Sam does need her; I really don't think he'd have made it through the past few months if it wasn't for your sister"

"Maybe if we told her and you just asked her to stick around she would?" Grace suggested

"Maybe, but lets keep it between us for a while"

* * *

Pls review, good or bad. This will probably be about 2-3 more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam entered the kitchen, smiling, he was happy, last night had been the first time in a long while he had had a decent nights sleep. Tyler was wiping the surface with her back to him.

"Morning" Sam said happily, Tyler jumped and Sam jumped to at the sound of a plate smashing to the left of him. Sam looked from Tyler to the broken plate.

"Shit Sam, you scared me" Tyler said turning to face him.

"Sorry" he said distantly whilst he accessed how the plate could have fallen, there were no surfaces beside it where it could have fallen from and the cupboard where it belonged was closed. "Am I missing something?" he took a carton or orange juice from the fridge and sat at the table. "Was that plate floating in mid air?"

"Yes, no, sort of" Sam raised his eyebrows up at her not knowing what to say and waiting for her to continue. Tyler took a deep breath, she didn't know how to tell Sam and she had a feeling he would be angry with her and the thought of Sam being angry with her affected her more than she realised. She hated the idea of him being angry with her. "I can, do things; I don't want to say magic because I don't think it is"

"What can you do?"

"I can do a few things at once and I don't mean the kind of two things at once that normal women brag about. I don't know how to explain it, I can do lots of physical things at the same time" to demonstrate Tyler walked to the table and sat down, whilst she did this the broken dish was being swept up with the broom like there was someone stood there doing it although no one was holding the broom.

"How?"

Tyler smiled sweetly, he wasn't angry with her he was curious "I don't actually know"

"No I mean…"

"You mean did a demon bleed in my mouth? Did I make a deal with a demon? Was I infected by something?"

"Well yeah" Sam admitted he had been thinking what she had assumed he would think.

"No nothing like that. It's just something I've always been able to do"

"You shouldn't mess with stuff you don't know" Sam said looking a little scared

"Sam I'm not evil, my eyes aren't gonna turn black and my heads not going to do a 360!"

"You don't know that"

"God Sam listen to yourself. You sound like you're scared of your own shadow!"

"Well I've got good reason"

"NO YOU DON'T! GOD DON'T YOU SEE IT!" Tyler stood up she was to angry to sit still. "SAM YOU'RE NOT EVIL! JUST ONCE, AT ANY TIME THROUGH THE WHOLE DRINKING DEMON BLOOD THING DID YOU EVER THINK YOU WERE GOING TO RAISE THE DEVIL?"

Sam shook his head "no of course not"

"SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU WERE SOME 14 YEAR OLD KID PLAYING WITH AN OUIJA BOARD! YOU WERE DOING WHAT YOU THOUGHT WAS RIGHT. AND DID YOU EVER THINK THAT IF YOU HADN'T HAVE KILLED LILLITH THAT SOMEONE ELSE WOULD HAVE? SOME OTHER WAY THE DEVIL WOULD HAVE ROSE! AND WHY ARE YOU THE ONE SAT HERE OUT OF THE GAME WHEN IT WAS YOUR BROTHER THAT STARTED THE WHOLE MESS ANYWAY?"

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE I DID THINGS. THINGS THAT WERE SO WRONG!" Sam stood up reaching Tyler's level of anger

"BUT YOUR INTENTIONS WEREN'T WRONG! YOU CANT GO THROUGH LIFE WORRYING ABOUT THE WHAT IFS AND BUTS!" Tyler sighed, she didn't want to shout at Sam "of all the ways you thought about killing Lillith did you ever imagine that she would raise the devil?"

"No"

"You how could you have? Your not perfect Sam and the only person who expects you to be is you!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, enough is enough Sam" Tyler sighed "it's time to get back out there, do what you do best"

"And get revenge?"

"No, redemption cause you so clearly feel you need it" Tyler told him softly. "You've been playing house here for a few months now and to me that seems like you're letting the demons win! Your still letting Lillith win!" tears filled Sam's eyes and she knew she had hit a nerve. Sam turned and left the room as Tyler called after him.

* * *

Tyler was awake and standing in the door way to Sam's room before he started his nightly screaming. If Tyler hadn't have known better she would have thought he was having terrible night terrors and got him some sleeping pills but she knew no amount of pills could take the nightmares away from Sam.

The only thing that soothed him was her. At first she had thought it was just a ploy to get in her in the sack. But after a week of waking him to stop him thrashing around the bed and screaming until he went hoarse she had realised he just needed someone with him.

After a week and a half she didn't even need to wake him she just laid her hand gently on his arm whilst he screamed and he would stop, then half asleep and half awake Sam would move over in the bed and Tyler would climb in beside him and he would place his arm gently over her waist and bury his head in her neck. The nightmares never returned whilst she was in his bed.

Tonight's nightmare came with words as well as screams. Sam was screaming about the devil and he wouldn't give in. Tyler watched him for a second and tears formed in her eyes, she hated seeing him like this, despised the hurt he felt. She wanted to take the pain away forever not just for a night.

Tyler stopped breathing when she realised she was falling for Sam Winchester. Of all the stupid things she could have done this was the worse. Sam screamed and broke her from her trance. She walked slowly to his side and placed her hand on his arm. His screaming stopped and Tyler joined him in bed, but she didn't sleep.

Tyler and Sam didn't sleep alone again.

* * *

Tyler sat on the sofa reading a book; she had read the same sentence a hundred times as every 5 seconds she was looking out of the window to see if Sam had arrived back. It was pointless her looking as the house was in silence, Grace and Bobby had gone to bed, therefore she would hear the car approach before she saw it but still she was looking out of the window.

Tyler sighed and slammed the book shut she imagined this was what a cop's wife felt like, or an army wife, waiting holding your breath for the phone to ring or for there partners not to return. She laughed at herself, Sam wasn't exactly her partner.

Ok they shared a bed and had done for the last month but they hadn't kissed or been intimate in any way, ever.

However, just like sleeping in the same bed had become a routine this was now their nightly routine.

Sam had decided he needed to "get back in the game" but wanted to do a few small jobs alone before he asked Dean if he could join him once again. Tyler had been supportive and stitched him up and cleaned his wounds when he returned. Made sure he was ok and then they would go to bed together and Sam would sleep peacefully whilst Tyler lay thinking about the day Sam would come back and tell her he was ready. And today was that day.

The headlight shone through the window and Tyler stood up quickly and practically ran to the front door Sam only ever drove right up to the front of the house when he was in need of medical attention.

As Tyler opened the door Sam was bounding up the steps with a huge grin on his face, Tyler understood his eagerness now; he wasn't hurt he was excited. Sam picked her up and swung her around in a hug. Tyler laughed as he placed her on her feet.

"I've done it" Sam exclaimed "Tyler, I've done it. I didn't even think about it, not once, that's like 10 hunts in a row and not once have I thought about drinking the blood, haven't even been tempted"

"That's great" Tyler told him closing the front door

"I'm ready. I'm ready to get back out there"

"That's great Sam" Tyler repeated not knowing what else to say.

* * *

N/A: Pls review. Not going to be much longer till the end, probably one more chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

3 weeks later…

Tyler stood in front of the mirror in her room, the little black dress with a rounded neck and plunging v back looked nice, it fit her figure perfectly, hugged her in all the right places. Her normally long black straight hair was not subtly curled and for once it didn't look she had been electrocuted with frizzy bits sticking out.

She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed and starred at herself in the mirror. What was she doing? Getting all dressed up to go for Sam's-going-back-to-hunting-and-will-probably-die-or-become-the-devils-puppet dinner? Bobby, Grace, Ellen, Jo and Dean would also be in attendance. And even though no one had said the words aloud she suspected that they were all thinking the same that this was a goodbye dinner. She didn't want Sam to go, she wanted him to stay at Bobby's with her and be safe and happy. Not that she had revealed that information to anyone.

When Sam had first invited her she was 100% that he wanted it to be just the two of them alone and she had been quite excited at the prospect of spending some alone time with Sam. But Bobby and Grace had invited them selves and them somehow Dean, Ellen and Jo were coming in to town to join them.

Tyler had tried to think of excuses in order for her to not to have to attend but she couldn't think of a valid one unless she was physically dying.

Tyler was pulled from her I-really-don't-want-to-do-this train of thought by someone knocking on her bedroom door; she guessed it was Grace coming to get Tyler's approval on her outfit. Tyler stood up and called for them to enter and was surprised when Sam opened the door and closed it behind him.

Whilst Sam's back was Tyler she plastered on a smile that faltered slightly when she realised her and Sam were alone. "Wow you look amazing" Sam told her smiling, and she was sure it was a genuine one and not an awkward smile like she had.

Tyler laughed slightly "you scrub up well yourself" she looked him up and down and appreciated the dark denim jeans and smart white fitted shirt that he wore. Sam starred at her for what seemed liked forever and she suddenly felt self conscious and over dressed.

_I knew this dress was too much! _She thought. She had spent over an hour in the store deciding whether to purchase it or not. Sam looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite find the words and Tyler didn't like the soul searing stare they were locked in so she spoke and interrupted the silence "have I grown an extra head?" she joked felling the side of her neck as if checking for her second head.

Sam laughed "sorry, no" he shuffled his feet and looked awkward "I just need to say something, I know it's probably not the best time and I know I'm gonna screw it up but I just need to…" Sam was interrupted by Tyler's cell phone ringing and almost vibrating off her dresser.

Tyler caught it as it fell "Sorry…" she said looking at the caller id "I need to take it, its work" Sam smiled as she flipped the phone open "hello…err, yeah I guess…about half hour… yeah ok bye"

"You gotta go in to work" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yeah sorry, Jean's called in sick and they need a bar maid and I need all the money I can get" Tyler told him

"Yeah" Sam cleared his throat "it's cool, guess I better let you get changed" Sam turned towards the door

"Sam" Tyler calling his name stopped him walking "what were you going to say?"

Sam shook his head slightly, a half smile creeping on to his lips "you already know. That's why you set up the whole fake gotta go in to work call" with that Sam left the room and left Tyler starring at the now empty room with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Sam sat starring in to space whilst Dean, Ellen, Jo, Bobby and Grace all laughed about something he hadn't been listening to. Its not that he wasn't interested he just couldn't concentrate. This wasn't exactly how he imagined this evening to be going.

When he had asked Tyler to dinner, he wanted it to be just the two of them, alone. He was going to thank her for all she had done, not that words could thank her enough. And he was going to finally tell her how he felt. He was sick of worrying about how she would react and he couldn't hold it in any longer he had to tell her but he wanted to do it right.

Sam loved Jess and some where deep down he always would, but he had changed he wasn't the Sam Jess had fallen in love with and he didn't think she would love him the way he was now and if she did he wouldn't have loved her.

Tyler was something different, Tyler was in a whole other ball park, Tyler was exactly what he needed and wanted. To him Tyler was what his mother had been to his father.

But she had set up the whole fake got to go to work thing and it made him have second thoughts about ever telling her how he felt.

Maybe she didn't feel the same and she didn't want to be put in the situation alone with Sam where he could make a fool of himself and she wouldn't know how to react without being nasty or harsh. Or maybe she was scared. Just as scared as he was of never seeing her again after he left tomorrow.

Maybe Tyler was scared of being open and confessing her love for him to, and maybe Sam was being selfish by telling her one night he was in love with her then leaving the next.

Maybe it had been better that Tyler hadn't come.

"Earth to Sam" Dean called waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah sorry" Sam said coming back down to earth

"You ready to go?"

"Sure" Sam smiled standing up that was the best thing anyone had said all night. He could go home and get in to bed with Tyler, spend the night with her in his arms and be happy even if it was just for one more night.

* * *

Sam approached what he liked to call his and Tyler's car. They had spent numerous evenings lying on the bonnet of the old car and looking up at the stars talking and tonight was no different.

Tyler was lying on the bonnet looking up at the stars, as Sam got closer she moved over to give him space to lie down to. "I'm sorry" Tyler announced before Sam had got comfortable beside her. "I should have come tonight"

"It's cool I understand" Sam told her lying back "you didn't miss much anyway"

A long silence came across them and Tyler knew it was a matter of time before Sam blurted out the words that wouldn't help either of them. And she didn't want him to say it out loud.

"Tyler I…"

"DON'T" Tyler interrupted sitting up on the car bonnet "Please Sam don't. We both know what you're going to say and I want to say the same. I really, really do god knows how much I want to, but you'll say it and then I'll say it back and then I'll kiss you but its not going to change anything, your still leaving tomorrow. And that's hard enough to deal with without putting it out there in the open. So can we not?" Tyler turned to look at him "can we just sit here like we use to and talk about anything other than that?"

Sam nodded his head, she was right "Sure"

* * *

"Oh come on" Tyler laughed "of all the things you've seen monsters, demons, ghosts, angels and you don't believe in aliens?"

Sam shook his head "I think I'd have seen one by now"

"Maybe you have and you just don't know it" Tyler suggested "and maybe their not hostile"

this was how the conversation had gone all night, aliens, memories, embarrassing moments, food, TV shows, music, movies, everything except love and now that the sun was rising neither one wanted to move and neither one of them made any comment that it was almost time for Sam to be leaving.

Tyler would never ask him to stay and Sam would never expect her to put him in that position but Tyler wanted to ask him, she wanted to get down on her hands and knees and beg him not to go, to stay with her and Grace, to have a life with her, a real life, a normal life. But she knew as much as Sam did they never could have a normal life.

* * *

Tyler stood on the porch watching Sam and Dean load bags in to the Impala whilst Grace, Ellen and Jo stood to the side waiting for their goodbye hugs.

Bobby rolled to a stop beside Tyler on the porch "don't do anything or not do anything that you might regret later on" Bobby advised her

"That goes for you to" Tyler told him "stand up and give that boy a real hug" she stated before turning and walking back in to the house and closing the door.

Bobby sighed but stood from his chair and walked down the porch steps towards the boys.

* * *

Sam realised everyone was making small talk and putting off the whole "last hug" thing not to prolong his stay but because they were waiting for Tyler to come to her senses and say goodbye to him. He didn't blame her that she wasn't out her saying goodbye he knew exactly how she felt. He didn't want to leave her behind either but he would never ask her to g with him and she would never ask him to stay neither of them were that selfish.

"I'm still gonna call you for help with my homework" Grace told Sam as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the floor.

"And I'll always help" he told her as he placed her feet back on the floor.

"Bro I'm sorry we need to get going" Dean told him looking towards the house

Sam sighed "yeah I know"

"I'll go get her" Grace decided turning towards the house

Sam managed to grab her arm before she got too far to stop her "no don't. I understand why she doesn't want to do this and I'm not going to force her"

"Chicken shit" Bobby muttered.

Sam stared up at the house and sighed heavily, he would respect her decision to not say goodbye as much as he wanted to. He smiled softly at his goodbye party and then got in to the passenger seat of the Impala.

"You ready?" Dean asked Sam

"As I'll ever be" Sam told his brother. Dean started the Impala's engine and drove away from Bobby's house.

* * *

Sam watched Bobby, Grace, Ellen and Jo get smaller in the rear view mirror, he was going to miss being at Bobby's.

Sam lurched forward and had to brace himself against the dash board as Dean slammed on the break. "Damn girl came out of nowhere" Dean sighed looking at Tyler standing in front of the car.

Sam looked out of the front windshield and saw Tyler standing starring at the car, with a tear streaked face and her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. He blinked twice before he actually believed she was there.

"Give me a minute" Sam told his brother before getting out of the car.

Sam walked towards Tyler slowly and heard her stifle a sob "I still don't want you to say it" she warned him as he got within two feet of her.

"My lips are sealed" he told her walking closer to her slowly and taking her in his arms gently. Holding her made him feel a millions times better. "What am I allowed to say?"

"You can say that your going to take care of your self" Tyler told him burying her head in his neck, he could feel her wet, cold tears running down his skin. "You can tell me you'll come back when all this shit is over"

Sam gently nudged Tyler off him and held her at shoulders length and looked in to her eyes "I'll not only tell you that, I'll promise you that"

She took a long, hard, sob ridden breath "Sam, I wanted to say something amazing, something great but I don't know what to say" Tyler's body rocked with her sobs as she tried to breath "I'm going to wait for you, for as long as it takes, till I'm as old as Bobby and as bitter as Ellen, right on that porch Sam. I'll wait…" she had to stop to hold back a sob "I don't care if you come back beaten, broken, god even evil I'll still take you" she cried harder and tears began falling from Sam's eyes "just make sure you come back alive"

Sam leant his forehead against hers and they cried like that for a minute or more "I'm gonna miss you" he told her softly

"I know. And no matter where you are I'm gonna be snuggled up beside you keeping the nightmares away"

"And no matter where I am I'll be sitting on the bonnet of that car watching the stars with you" Sam cried. She knew it was true, she knew she would be able to feel him beside her but she knew with all her heart that the stars would never shine as bright without him next to her.

Tyler had no more words, nothing else mattered now, she slowly tilted her head and moved closer to his lips. Gently they kissed.

Tyler entwined her hands in Sam's hair and held her firmly against her lips not wanting the moment to end. Sam seemed hesitant, but as soon as Tyler teased his lips open with her tongue he knew this is what he wanted more than anything in the world.

Sam could taste Tyler's tears as they ran down her cheek and to their joined lips, he hated he was hurting her, hated it as much as he hated leaving her.

Tyler was the first to pull away. "You have to go, the apocalypse wont wait for you" all Sam could do was nod, he didn't trust his own voice to talk.

Sam returned to the Impala took one last look at Tyler, smiled half heartedly and then got in the car before he changed his mind, ran back to her and stayed at Bobby's.

Tyler waited for the Impala to begin to move before walking towards Bobby and the gang, her phoned buzzed in her pocket, she opened the phone. A notice informed her she had 1 new message. She opened the message.

From: Sam

I love you. Forever. x

Tyler smiled he hadn't technically said the words, so she would forgive him.

* * *

N/A: Thank you for reading.

Please review.


End file.
